Quédate conmigo
by Emme Cocain
Summary: Riven, engreído y malhumorado, se frustra cuando tiene que mudarse a Los Ángeles, pero su actitud cambia cuando conoce a Musa, tan diferente al resto de las chicas, la cual hace que se sienta como nunca antes había se sentido por nadie. Hará lo que sea por estar con ella. Pero hay alguien que no comparte su nueva felicidad, y tratará de impedir a toda costa que estén juntos.
1. Conociendola

Narrador:

La casa verde de tres pisos, con muchas ventanas, cochera y un elegante porche, era mucho más grande que su departamento en Nueva York. Riven, que no deseaba mudarse, ahora observaba la bella casa con curiosidad. Entró cargando sus maletas, que dejó en la entrada y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Por dentro se veía incluso más grande y espaciosa, esta casa le estaba comenzando a gustar. Tomó su mp3, se colocó los audífonos y se tiró en el sillón de la sala principal para escuchar música.

Pronto su padre llegó y con una sonrisa le dijo –te dije que te acostumbrarías a este lugar, y tú que te reusabas a venir!-.

Riven giró los ojos –que va! Solo estoy cansado, pero este no es mi hogar- era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que su padre tenía razón.

-entiendo que estés cansado, yo también lo estoy, pero hace un buen día, porque no lo aprovechas para salir a conocer la ciudad y familiarizarte un poco-.

-no veo la razón, qué tendría eso de divertido?- preguntó Riven algo malhumorado.

-jóvenes!- exclamó su padre –está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero quiero que te arregles antes de las cinco, porque vendrán unos amigos a darnos la bienvenida-. Riven solo alzó el pulgar y volvió a ponerse los audífonos. Su padre, resignado, se alejó para desempacar.

A las cinco se metió a bañar, en NY tenía que compartir el baño con su padre y la novia de este, pero ahora tenía su propio baño, y más privacidad. El hecho de que su padre hubiera sido ascendido en su trabajo le estaba cayendo muy bien. Aún así sentía que extrañaría Nueva York, la ciudad, porque nunca había tenido muchos amigos, él prefería estar solo o con una vaga compañía, por eso nunca había tenido una relación seria con una chica, y no buscaba tenerla. Para él salir con alguien solo era para entretenerse un rato y pasarla bien, pero después de eso se alejaba.

Se estaba vistiendo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y su padre le gritó que bajara. Se acabo de arreglar y bajó a saludar a los visitantes, todos se veían, a su parecer, muy serios y aburridos. Estuvieron en la sala platicando de cosas poco importantes para Riven, una media hora más tarde volvió a sonar el timbre y su padre lo mandó a abrir la puerta. Él sin mucha emoción fue y recibió a los invitados que faltaban, era una pareja un poco más joven que los otros y con ellos iba una muchacha morena que podría tener la edad de Riven.

-Hola, mucho gusto. ¿Eres el hijo del señor X?- preguntó amablemente la señora.

-Sí, soy Riven. Adelante- Dijo con poca emoción.

-Gracias, nosotros somos los Habach- dijo señalándose y a su esposo, -y ella es nuestra hija Layla- señaló a la muchacha castaña oscura, que se parecía mucho a ella. Ambos se saludaron con la mirada mientras caminaban para reunirse con los demás.

Layla's POV:

La tarde transcurre lentamente con pláticas de negocios, viajes, economía y temas aburridos. Si por mi hubiera sido estaría en otra parte haciendo algo más divertido que estar aquí sentada sin mucho que hacer. Escucho que mi madre me menciona y eso me saca de mis pensamientos. -qué?- murmuro

-ah, solo le decía a Riven entrará a tu escuela, ¿verdad?- este asintió sin inmutar su serio rostro –¿por qué no salen y le platicas un poco de cómo es, Layla?-. Dijo con tono de orden más que de sugerencia.

-este… claro, si quieres…- Le dije. Él volteó a ver a su padre, quién le hizo señas para que lo hiciera, se encogió de hombros y me dijo: -bueno, salgamos-.

Nos sentamos en el porche de la entrada y yo, un poco incómoda por la frialdad e indiferencia que él emitía, le conté como era la escuela, la ciudad y el ambiente. Después de eso se acabaron mis ideas de temas de conversación y él no parecía muy dispuesto a hablarme, pero tampoco a regresar a aburrirse con los adultos. Después de un rato de silencio le pregunté: -entonces, no conoces a nadie aquí?-. él me miró con expresión de "¿no es obvio?", pero me respondió –no, solo tú-.

Como ya no aguantaba tanta incomodidad y frialdad le dije: -amm, puedo presentarte gente, de hecho mi amiga Musa vive a tres casas de aquí-. No dijo nada, por lo que continué –como parece que no tenemos mucho que hacer que tal si te la presento ahora?-. Yo solo quería salir de ahí y esa me pareció una buena excusa. Él no pareció entusiasmarse mucho pero vio que no tenía muchas alternativas, por lo que aceptó.

Riven's POV:

Caminamos el corto camino entre mi nueva casa y la casa de la amiga de esta chica. No sabía ni por qué había aceptado pero la seguía. Mientras llegamos Layla sacó su celular y marcó a su amiga diciéndole que estaba frente a su casa y que le abriera. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta principal de la casa, mostrando a una chica de cabellos azulados, que me sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que yo jamás hubiera visto. No sé que era, pero algo en mi interior se alborotó.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, agradezco mucho sus reviews. Espero que lo disfruten y trataré de actualizar de nuevo pronto. Dejen sus comentarios!

Esto es un AU.

El club winx no me pertenece, es de Rainbow S.r.l y de Iginio Straffi

Llevaba mucho rato tirado sobre su cama, solo contemplando el techo. No podía quitarse ese nombre, ese bello rostro ni esa melodiosa voz de la mente. Lo único que había hecho desde el día anterior era pensar en ella, cosa que lo frustraba un poco, ya que nunca antes se había sentido así, ¡mucho menos por una chica! Y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva emoción. Antes de ella su vida era muy simple, no se emocionaba al estar con una chica, no se sonrojaba ni se ponía romántico a la hora del contacto físico (solo lo hacía y disfrutaba el momento), y mucho menos pasaba horas y horas pensando en la misma chica. No podía estar bien, ¿por qué rayos sentía un vacío en el estómago? Seguro estaba enfermo o eso quería pensar. Sin quererlo su mente proyectó los sucesos del día anterior.

-Flashback-

Riven POV

-¡Muse!- exclamó Layla, y abrazó a su amiga que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Lay!, como has estado? Hoy te iba a llam…- dejo la frase incompleta en cuanto se percató de mi presencia. Cuando sus oscuros y rasgados ojos se clavaron en los míos sentí, por un pequeño segundo, que mi corazón se aceleraba y que el calor subía a mi rostro. Entonces desvié la mirada sin saber bien que acababa de pasar, – amm, hola?- me dijo algo confundida. Sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad.

-Ah, este es Riven, se acaba de mudar de Nueva York. Su padre ahora trabajará con los míos- dijo Layla, con lo que a mí me pareció muy poca emoción, pero decidí pasar eso por alto.

-Hey, que tal?- le pregunté a la peli-azul, tratando de usar mi tono serio y seductor (el que siempre uso al conocer chicas guapas), pero esta vez me salió apenas como un murmuro desafinado. –Mierda- maldije para mis adentros. Ella se rio por lo bajo.

-Hey, bien gracias, jaja. Soy Musa, espero que Lay no te haya contado cosas raras de mí- volvió a reír, señalando "amenazadoramente" con su puño a su amiga. Esto me hizo sonreír, ella se dio cuenta y me devolvió la sonrisa. –Qué linda- pensé.

-sí, bueno… ya que estamos aquí por qué no me enseñas tu nuevo bebé?- sugirió Layla. Al parecer la pequeña conversación entre Musa y yo le parecía bastante insignificante y aburrida.

Musa tardó un segundo en comprender a que se refería su amiga, pero luego respondió: -ah! Sí, claro- sonrió alegremente y nos invitó a pasar. Su casa inspiraba orden y tranquilidad, por dentro estaba recubierta de adornos orientales y todo parecía exactamente en su lugar. Llegamos a cuarto oscuro, y cuando prendió la luz me quedé con la boca abierta (igual que un imbécil) pues parecía un pequeño estudio de música, el cual desentonaba con el resto de lo que había alcanzado a ver de la casa. De una pared colgaban varias guitarras, un saxofón, había una batería en el rincón, un teclado, y varios instrumentos más. –Que daría por tener todo esto- me dije a mí mismo, y sentí algo de envidia. –Todo esto es tuyo?- le pregunté. La peli-azul asintió la cabeza, a la vez que sacaba de un estuche una increíble guitarra acústica. Solté un –uaauu!-.

-Ah!- exclamó Layla y se acercó a verla de cerca, -seguro suena hermoso cuando la tocas- le sonrió insinuándole algo que ésta inmediatamente rechazó, -ay vamos Muse, ¡que no te de pena! Ambos queremos oírte- dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver, solo observaba con ojos de perrito triste a Musa.

Después de negarse varias veces y ver que su amiga no dejaría de insistir, la chica de ojos rasgados suspiró en señal de rendición -vale, tú ganas. Pero no se burles! – mencionó esto último mirándome a mí. –tranquila, si se burla yo lo golpeo- se rió Layla guiñándole un ojo. Solté una risa irónica. Pero por alguna razón esta chica me parecía capaz de hacerlo si yo daba señales de burlarme, así que preferí cerrar la boca.

Musa tomó su guitarra, se sentó en un banco y un poco nerviosa dijo: -esta va para ti Lay-. Y acto seguido deslizó sus delicadas manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo sonar una canción que estuvo presente durante largo tiempo en mi niñez gracias a mi padre y su gran gusto por los Beatles.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take this broken wings and learn to fly_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

Durante todo el rato que duró tocando esta singular canción sentí que mis músculos se tensaron y que mi respiración cambiaba de ritmo. Era como si no pudiera hacer nada más que poner todos mis sentidos sobre aquella pálida figura y la música que producía al tocar la guitarra y cantar con una voz que me ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando terminó, Layla estalló en aplausos y yo poco a poco fui recobrando la razón. Había sido increíble, pero no podía comportarme como un simple tonto y comenzar a aplaudirle, me vería débil. Después de bromear con su amiga volteó a verme como esperando mi reacción, yo solo hice una mueca como diciendo "no estuvo tan mal".

Después de ese acontecimiento regresé a casa intentando olvidar todas aquellas extrañas emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado. Simplemente no podía entender mi reacción, jamás me había comportado de tal manera. Nunca antes me había sentido tan… atraído a algo o alguien.

-Fin del Flashback-

Narrador:

–Tengo que salir de aquí, debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías- pensó alzándose rápidamente, -¿pero a donde mierda voy? No conozco a nadie ni nada-. Dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se volvía a dejar caer en el colchón. Sabía que Layla no era una opción, no tenía muchos temas de conversación que pudieran interesarles a ambos, y a parte comenzaba a creer que a la joven morena no le agradaba demasiado por la actitud de desinterés que le mostraba.

-Musa- pensó. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Después de haberla escuchado cantar y de una pequeña pero divertida plática con ella, le entraron ganas de conocerla más, de pasar más tiempo a su lado y entender que era lo que la hacía tan diferente a las otras chicas que le llamaban la atención. Pero si algo muy marcado tenía Riven era el orgullo, el cual le decía que no podía mostrarse débil frente a las chicas, pues siempre tenían que ser ellas las que se acercaran a él y no al revés. Pero si tan solo por una vez el tratara de acercarse a una… No. Sacudió esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Pero si en su nueva escuela entraba en la clase de Layla y ella, entonces Musa solita caería a sus pies. –Todas lo hacen- pensó sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y alimentando su gran ego.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases. Pero, ¿reprimiría hasta entonces las ganas que sentía de volverla a ver?


	3. Calor en LA

Saludos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en la actualización de este capítulo, es que había estado bastante ocupada y luego salí de vacaciones, pero ya estoy de regreso.

Espero que les guste y agradecería si me dejaran reviews.

**Los personajes del Club Winx son de Rainbow S.r.l y de Iginio Straffi**

* * *

**Narrador:**

La última semana de vacaciones pasó volando para todo adolescente que disfruta de la playa, amigos y de las largas horas de sueño sin tener que preocuparse por tareas. Pero para Riven se pasó lenta y aburrida. Como se había decidido no buscar a las únicas dos personas que conocía en Los Ángeles, se quedó la mayor parte de los días en su nueva casa, viendo tele o jugando videojuegos. No era de lo más entretenido, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer. El último fin de semana su padre lo invitó a la playa, al principio se resistió un poco a ir "_demasiada gente conviviendo alegremente" _pensó, pero al final cedió, y por fin pudo divertirse un poco surfeando y viendo chicas en trajes de baño.

Cuando iban de regreso en el coche, poco antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a su calle, su padre le dijo que se desviaría para pasar al supermercado (el decirle esto fue más una invitación para bajarse del coche que solo para avisarle, conocía a su hijo y sabía que Riven seguramente no querría perder el tiempo acompañándolo). Y estaba en lo correcto, Riven tomó sus cosas y se bajó del carro diciéndole que fuera solo, que él caminaría hasta la casa.

Caminaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando pasó frente a la casa de Musa, se detuvo unos instantes sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Solo observaba la casa, a la espera de que algo sucediera, ¿qué? No lo sabía… o eso se quería creer.

No pasaron más de quince segundos cundo la reja de madera que había a un costado de la casa, por la cual se accedía al patio trasero, se abrió y de ella salió la pálida chica de ojos rasgados que Riven tanto había deseado volver a ver, tanto consciente como inconscientemente.

**Riven POV**

Al verla intenté salir corriendo de ahí caminando rápidamente en dirección a mi casa, antes de que ella se percatara de mi presencia o que pensara que la estaba espiando, pero solo había dado dos pasos cuando escuché que me llamó en un grito.

"Joder!" pensé.

Fingiendo sorprenderme al escuchar mi nombre y actuando con "naturalidad" me giré para encontrarla caminando hacia mí. Iba vestida con un short negro y una ajustada playera amarilla con un estampado que decía _Here Comes The Sun, _la cual acababa en su cintura, mostrando un abdomen plano y un ombligo muy sexy_. _Su cabello azulado caía liso sobre sus hombros. De esta forma me pareció incluso más guapa que la primera vez que la vi. Sin darme cuanta esbocé una ligera (y boba) sonrisa.

Con una mano llevaba la correa de un gran labrador color miel, y me parecía que le costaba un poco evitar que este la arrastrara.

-H-ola, Riven!... ¿C-cómo te va?- preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo de jalar la correa para que el perro no siguiera avanzando.

-Hey, bien supongo- le respondí con tono de ligera indiferencia.

-Qué bueno, ¿Qué haces?... ¿vas a tu casa?

-Eh… sí, iba para allá. Regreso de la playa.

-¿Enserio? Qué envidia, con este calor sí que se me antoja nadar un rato- dijo. Y, con esto, no pude evitar imaginarla en un provocador bikini mostrando sus mejores atributos y modelando para mí. Mi imaginación pudo haber ido más allá pero fui interrumpido por su perro que comenzaba a desesperarse y a ladrar.

-Agh... ya voy Tune, ¡ya voy!- le dijo con algo de fastidio al perro, -tengo que llevarla a caminar o morirá de desesperación, jaja.

-Ah, claro. Pues adiós entonces- dije medio dispuesto a irme.

-¿No quieres venir? –me preguntó rápidamente, pero al parecer después se arrepintió de sonar tan impulsiva y se sonrojó. Me gustó verla sonrojarse, al instante volví a imaginarla en la playa. No supe cómo reaccionar y puse cara de imbécil.

-Eh, bueno… no se… si quieres- dije sonando nervioso. ¡¿Por qué rayos estaba actuando como un idiota?! Si más de una vez había sido llamado un "Donjuán", y ahora parecía que era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica. ¡Mierda!

**Musa POV**

Un poco incómodos caminamos por la calle, hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa y me dijo que ahí vivía y que iba a entrar a dejar sus cosas. Me invitó a pasar. No sabía si negar o aceptar la invitación, pero algo me tentaba a entrar; no sé bien que es, pero él logra hacerme sentir insegura y segura a la vez, lo cual, he de admitir, me atrae un poco.

Al final acabé aceptando pasar y, después de amarrar la correa de Tune en el porche de entrada, lo seguí adentro. Su casa era realmente grande y al entrar se podía decir que era obvio que se acababan de mudar, pues había cajas sin desempacar por todas partes y la casa se veía muy vacía por falta de decoración.

Me llevó al segundo piso y entramos a su habitación. Me dijo que me podía sentar en su cama en lo que el guardaba sus cosas, y así lo hice mientras observaba alrededor. En ese momento me percaté que estaba en la cama de un chico a quien solo había visto una vez en mi vida y estábamos completamente solos en su casa. ¿Por qué me sentía tan segura?, ¿y si fuera un psicópata o un aprovechado? Decidí ignorar estos pensamientos, no quería sentir miedo, quería… conocerlo mejor. Volteé a ver a Riven, que justo en ese momento comenzó a quitarse la playera. -_¡¿Qué haces?!- _quise gritarle, pero no me salieron las palabras. En vez de eso solo me quedé viendo, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos como plato cuando se dio la vuelta pude apreciar su marcado abdomen. Al parecer se percató de que lo observaba y sonrío pícaramente. Sentí como me sonrojaba cual tomate y desvíe la mirada bruscamente.

-L-lo siento, eh… no fue mi intención voltear- dije avergonzada y aun con la mirada viendo hacia la pared.

Él se rió, escuché sus pasos acercándose y de pronto puso su mano en mi hombro, causando que me sobresaltara –descuida…- se sentó a mi lado en la cama, -el color rojo te sienta bien- se burló de mí. Ambos reímos, yo un poco nerviosa. Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron; no me había percatado de la intensidad de su mirada hasta ahora, sus ojos parecían como dos imanes que me atraían, que me impedían moverme y que me provocaban una extraña, pero agradable, sensación en el estómago.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, toqué su mejilla con mis dedos. Pero él inmediatamente se apartó y rápidamente su rostro se tornó en una mezcla de confusión y frialdad. Me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error y me sonrojé aún más (si acaso eso era posible); sentí un repentino nudo en la garganta. –Yo n-no sé q-que…- mierda, estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, -…de-debo irme ya-. Me fui sin esperar respuesta de su parte, bajé corriendo las escaleras, azoté la puerta de entrada y ya no pude reprimir más las lágrimas. _-¡deja de actuar como una tonta!, ¡deja de llorar!- _me decía a mí misma mientras desamarraba la correa de Tune. En ese momento un carro negro llegó para estacionarse a un lado del porche de la entrada. _–Oh, mierda! ha de ser su padre-. _Pasé deprisa a su lado sin detenerme a saludar ni a ver a quien quiera que estuviera dentro.

Solo quería alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible, que no me importó que Tune me hiciera casi correr. Sentía demasiada vergüenza y confusión, pero sobretodo enojo conmigo misma por haber actuado de esa manera, por dejarme llevar y por pensar que había cierta conexión. _–No lo culpo por reaccionar así, me vi tan… necesitada, tan torpe… pero ¡¿por qué demonios es como si sintiera algo por él?! Si lo acabo de conocer! No entiendo porque me interesa tanto... me he hecho una promesa antes y no quiero romperla…-. _Mientras recordaba la promesa que un mes atrás me había hecho me alejé luchando contra estas nuevas sensaciones.

**Narrador:**

Riven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. El rostro dolido de Musa se había quedado grabado en su mente como una fotografía. Pateó lo primero que halló su pie y se tiró bocarriba en la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos, pensando en lo tonto que había sido de su parte rechazar aquello que tanto había estado deseando y provocarle a Musa dolor y vergüenza. Era consciente de que en otras ocasiones le había roto el corazón a varias chicas que habían querido tener algo más que solo momentos de placer con él, y sin mostrarse preocupado se alejaba de ellas. Pero ahora ni siquiera había habido contacto físico como tal y sentía este nuevo y terrible desprecio hacía sí mismo por haberle hecho eso a Musa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que entró sin tocar a la puerta y se le acercó. -¿Quién era esa chica que salió de la casa, y por qué estaba llorando?- le preguntó con tono de preocupación y regaño.

_-¡¿llorando?!-_ repitió Riven en su mente, sintiéndose peor. –Ah, es una vecina que me presentó la hija de tus nuevos amigos- respondió fingiendo indiferencia –y no estaba llorando, seguro no viste bien-.

–Hijo, creo que era bastante obvio que estaba llorando. Sabes que puedes contar…- Riven lo interrumpió: -Mira papá ahorita estoy muy cansado, así que mejor luego platiquemos, ¿vale?- se giró para darle la espalda a su padre, que sin decirle nada más se fue.

Musa y Riven pasaron el último día de vacaciones tratando de olvidar lo acontecido el día anterior, y reprimiendo todo sentimiento respecto a la situación. Lo mejor sería iniciar un nuevo curso con un buen ánimo. Pero ambos ignoraban que ese había sido solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, donde reinarían los sentimientos encontrados, y donde la vida los pondría a prueba para ver hasta donde pueden llegar el orgullo, el miedo, la ira y la pasión .


	4. Ignorado

Primero que nada mil disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberme retrasado tanto tiempo en la actualización del cuarto capítulo! Esque entre mis clases y la falta de inspiración no podía acabarlo. Jeje pero bueno, aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten! ;)

**AU**

**El club winx no me pertenece, los personajes son de Rainbow S.r.l y de Iginio Straffi. **Solo los apellidos corren por mi cuenta.

* * *

**Narrador:**

Para la mala suerte de Riven esa mañana, justamente, no había sonado su despertador. Después de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo (mientras lanzaba maldiciones a los cuatro vientos) y desayunar medio plato de cereal, salió a toda velocidad sobre su motocicleta BMW negra. A pesar de estar de mal humor sonrió al acelerar sobre el asfalto, ya que desde que se habían mudado no había tenido ocasión para usar su amada moto.

Había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en lo que había sucedido con Musa cuando estaban en su cuarto que apenas y pego ojo. Por esta razón había olvidado activar su alarma y ahora llegaba tarde a su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela y también se moría de sueño. Pero el aire que golpeaba su rostro desnudo ayudó para despertarlo. Pasó volando por las calles de Los Ángeles hasta donde sabía que se encontraba la escuela. Al llegar se estacionó frente al conjunto de edificios que la conformaban, y se encaminó a la entrada con ese aire de misterio y rebeldía tan típico de él. Entró y vio que los pasillos ya estaban casi vacíos, salvo por algunos pocos estudiantes que también llegaban tarde.

Como no tenía idea de dónde debía tomar su primera clase decidió preguntar en la oficina que tenía enfrente, la cual decía "Dirección" escrito en la puerta de cristal. Entró y caminó hacia el único escritorio que había, pero ahí ya había dos chicas que discutían algo con la secretaria, así que Riven tuvo que esperar parado e impaciente a que terminaran de hablar.

-… pero esto no es justo! No entiendo por qué el profesor Palladium se niega a hacerme el examen solo porque tuve algunas faltas, ¡si le entregué mi justificante que dice que estuve enferma! –Exclamó una de las chicas, que era pelirroja- ¡Todos los demás profesores me aplicaron examen!

-Por favor no me alce así la voz –la reprendió la secretaria frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero ¡no fue mi culpa haber faltado a clases porque mi primito me contagiara de varicela!

-Disculpe, pero esa fue la decisión del profesor. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar su calificación. Así que, sin importar lo mucho que lo sienta, ya sabe que al haber reprobado una materia usted pierde el derecho a su beca. –le dijo la secretaria con lo que a Riven le pareció un tono de indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Saltó la joven.

-¡No es justo! –gritó la otra chica que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Era un poco más alta que su amiga, y tenía el cabello largo y rubio. Riven la analizó y se dijo para sus adentros que no estaba nada mal- ¡No pueden hacerle eso a Bloom!

-Señorita Solanders, cálmese por favor –le dijo molesta la secretaria a la rubia.

-¡No puedo creer que por eso vaya a perder mi beca! Necesito hablar con la directora, ¡seguro que esto no puede quedarse así! –le espetó la pelirroja apretando sus puños y temblando ligeramente.

-Bien, supongo que podría discutirlo con ella –le dijo a la chica- pero lamentablemente la directora se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos –la secretaria señaló la puerta cerrada que había en un costado de la oficina- por lo tanto yo le avisaré en cuanto esté libre que usted desea hablarle. –Riven pensó que la secretaria sonó algo aliviada al poder pasarle ese problema a alguien más.

-De acuerdo –dijo la pelirroja tranquilizándose un poco- Gracias por su tiempo.

-Sí, ahora váyanse a clases señoritas.

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada más y se dieron media vuelta. Entonces se sobresaltaron al ver a Riven ahí, ya que por estar discutiendo con la secretaria no se habían percatado de su presencia. La chica rubia lo observó de arriba abajo con una mirada examinadora. Riven ya estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas hicieran eso cuando lo conocían, sabía que a la mayoría de ellas les resultaba atractivo, y disfrutaba de cualquier acto que incrementara su ego. Así que les dedicó su sonrisa de seductor, lo que provocó que la pelirroja se sonrojara y que la rubia le guiñara un ojo, y se riera al pasar a su lado. Ambas salieron de la oficina cuchicheando y volteando varias veces a verlo.

Una vez que se fueron, Riven se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la secretaria, la cual al verlo se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a fruncir su ceño.

-Hola, soy Riven. Riven Arquette. Acabo de transferirme a esta escuela, y necesito saber cuál es mi horario de clases.

La secretaria pareció molestarse por el tono de voz y las palabras empleadas por el joven. Checó algo en su computadora y le dijo: -Sí, ya veo. Ahora le imprimo su horario –volvió a la computadora y se lo imprimió.- aquí dice los horarios, y aquí el salón en que se imparte cada clase –le explicó señalando las partes del horario- ahorita debería estar ya en el salón 109 para su clase de matemáticas.

-Bueno, gracias –le dijo Riven secamente a la vez que tomaba la hoja, la doblaba y se la guardaba en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero. Ya se iba cuando la secretaria lo llamó:

-Ah, y aquí tiene la llave de su nuevo casillero –le tendió una pequeña llave plateada que el muchacho guardó en el mismo bolsillo.

Riven llegó a su primera clase veinte minutos después de que iniciara, tocó la puerta y entró antes de que alguien lo invitara a pasar. Al entrar se encontró de frente con una mujer delgada, de tez algo morena y con el cabello muy largo de un color como el bronce, que al parecer era la profesora, ya que estaba sentada en el escritorio al frente de la clase.

-Oh… buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –ella fue la primera en hablar. Al principio se había quedado viéndolo con una mirada de interés. Riven pensó que tenía una mezcla de voz amable y sexy.

-Bien, se supone que esta es mi primera clase. –Respondió Riven- Este… soy nuevo –continuó al ver el rostro de incomprensión por parte de la profesora.

-Ah! Claro, debes ser el joven Arquette –le dijo mientras echaba una ojeada a su lista de alumnos- Riven ¿eh?, ¡Bienvenido! Ahora, toma asiento, hay una banca vacía allá al fondo –señaló la parte del atrás del salón.

Riven se encaminó a través de las bancas, en ese momento casi todas las miradas de los alumnos estaban concentradas en él. Excepto la de una muchacha de pelo azulado que miraba tristemente por la ventana evitando a toda costa voltear a verlo.

**Riven POV**

Me dirigía a la banca que estaba en la última fila cuando pasé al lado de Musa, que estaba volteada hacia la ventana. Vacilé por un segundo. No podía quedarme ahí parado observándola, sabía que todos me veían y no quería darles nada de qué hablar. Así que continué sin detenerme y me senté dos asientos atrás de ella.

-Bueno, como les dije a los demás, mi nombre es Darcy Black, pero solo llámenme Darcy -comentó la profesora mientras me sonreía- y soy su nueva maestra de matemáticas, ya que su antigua maestra, la señorita Griselda, está a punto de dar a luz a su bebé y no podrá venir a dar clases -se rió un poco.

La clase transcurrió sin mucha emoción; la señorita Darcy se dedicó a darnos el plan de estudios de este año y luego a contarnos sobre su vida antes de ser profesora. La verdad presté muy poca atención a lo que decía, solo capté que apenas hace un año acababa de graduarse de la universidad (por lo que tendrá no más de 25 años). Ahora que la observaba mejor noté que es bastante guapa, y habría pasado más tiempo contemplando la manera en que sus pantalones se ceñían a sus redondas caderas, y el interesante escote de su blusa morada, pero mis ojos se desviaban a Musa que tenía la cabeza agachada y que de vez en cuando intercambiaba algunas palabras con su amiga Layla, sentada en la fila de al lado.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos se levantaron y salieron del salón haciendo mucho ruido. Antes de salir consulté el horario que había guardado en mi chaqueta. Vi que tenía diez minutos libres antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase. Decidí ir a buscar donde se encontraba mi nuevo casillero. La escuela es realmente grande… espero no perderme nunca para llegar de un salón a otro. Caminé por los pasillos siguiendo la numeración de los casilleros hasta que encontré el número que tenía gravada la llave, la cual metí en la cerradura solo para confirmar que era ese el casillero. Este se abrió sin problemas, pero como no tenía nada que guardar por el momento lo volví a cerrar. Entonces escuché una voz a mi lado:

-Hey, Riven ¿cierto? –era un chicho moreno y con el pelo algo largo y recogido en una ridícula trenza- vamos en el mismo curso.

-Ah, sí? –pregunté sin mucho interés. No había prestado gran atención a los demás alumnos en la clase de mate.

-Sí. Oye, ¿de qué escuela vienes, y por qué te transferiste aquí? –me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vivía en Nueva York hasta que tuve que mudarme aquí. Por lo tanto no veo para qué decirte el nombre de mi antigua escuela.

-Oh, genial! –dijo el chico a la vez que abría el casillero de al lado del mío y guardaba ahí varios libros- ¿Entonces no conoces a nadie?

-Pues… no realmente, aunque ya conocía a otras dos chicas de la clase –le dije sin muchos ánimos al recordar lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores- se llaman Musa y Layla.

El chico frunció el entrecejo y me vio un poco receloso, lo cual encontré algo raro. Pero pronto volvió a hablar:- ¿A Layla?… Ah, ya veo, también ellas son mis amigas - cerró su casillero y checó su reloj de muñeca- bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la clase de historia –me volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí y entramos a otro salón.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Nabu.

El maestro aun no llegaba, por lo que todos estaban dispersados por el salón platicando. Nabu me dirigió a donde había un grupo de personas riendo escandalosamente. Me detuve en seco y creo que hasta empalidecí al distinguir a Musa entre ellas. Pero sabía que debía actuar con naturalidad, así que me acerqué y dejé que Nabu me presentara. –Hey chicos! Este es Riven, el nuevo –alzó la voz para que lo oyeran y me señaló. Me sentí un poco incómodo de que todos se callaran y voltearan a verme, pero los saludé con un movimiento de mano- acaba de mudarse de NY.

-Lo sé, ya nos conocimos antes. Nuestros padres trabajan juntos –comentó Layla con lo que pareció una media sonrisa, y no entendí la razón pero volteó a ver a Musa con una mirada de preocupación. Y por un momento temí que Musa le hubiera contado a su amiga lo que había ocurrido en mi habitación.

-Sí, ya me lo ha mencionado, aunque no sabía que era por el trabajo de sus padres –le dijo Nabu con algo de alivio en su voz. – Pero bueno Riven, ellos son Brandon, Flora, Tecna, Timmy, Sky, Bloom y Stella–señaló a cada uno respectivamente, los cuales me dedicaron pequeños saludos y apretones de mano que respondí sin mucho entusiasmo, y reconocí a las dos chicas que me había encontrado en la dirección.

-¿Qué tal? –la rubia, Stella, me guiñó el ojo de nuevo. Lo que provocó que el que se llamaba Brandon hiciera una mueca.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo me invitaron a comer con ellos. Durante todo ese rato traté de atraer la mirada de Musa, pero ella jamás volteó a verme, o al menos no que yo me hubiera percatado. El gran grupo de amigos comenzó a agradarme con forme las pláticas transcurrían, bueno algunos más que otros. Y fui conociendo un poco sobre cada uno de ellos. Me enteré que Brandon y Stella eran novios desde hacía no se cuanto tiempo. Que Flora salía con un tal Helio, el cual era un año mayor y que se había sentado a comer con nosotros. Cualquiera podría decir que entre la pelirroja Bloom y Sky había algo tensión sexual, también entre Tecna y el chico de lentes cuyo nombre olvidé . Y era obvio que Nabu trataba de llamar la atención de Layla todo el tiempo, pero esta le hacía poco caso y se pasó casi todo el almuerzo platicando con Musa.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó algo aburrido. Muy pocas clases y profesores llamaron mi atención.

Aunque de vez en cuando mis nuevos amigos me sacaban alguna risa, no dejaba de pensar en Musa. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ella para discutir lo que había sucedido, pero mi orgullo podía más que yo.

A la hora de la salida decidí dejar mi orgullo a un lado e ir a buscarla. Hablaríamos y probablemente solucionaríamos el malentendido. Pero al llegar al pasillo donde sabía que estaba su casillero me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.


	5. ¿No hago nada bien?

**Mil disculpas por ser tan lenta en actualizar... Pero por favor, no me odien. Es que no podía acabar el capítulo porque estaba en una crisis literaria de falta de inspiración jaja y también en exámenes y trabajos finales. Pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

**Riven POV**

Me quedé congelado en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Me había dirigido con determinación a hablar con Musa ¡pero ahora me topaba con esto!:Musa estaba recargada sobre los casilleros, y había un tipo frente a ella, con una mano posada a un lado del rostro de Musa, y esta parecía acorralada. Sus cabezas estaban muy cerca, parecía que no querían que nadie los escuchara. Mínimo solo estaban hablando y Musa no parecía muy alegre, pero aun así verlos tan juntos me sacó de mis casillas y apreté los puños inconscientemente.

_¡¿Pero quién diablos se cree que es ese?!_

Cuando reaccioné y noté que seguía parado ahí como estúpido decidí ocultarme detrás de la puerta abierta de un salón y observé a los dos que seguían hablando, traba de escuchar algo de su conversación, pero estaban bastante lejos y los pasillos eran un mar de bulla.

Aunque supuse que estaban peleando porque, aunque no podía ver bien la cara del tipo, Musa estaba frunciendo el ceño y parecía querer gritarle.

De repente el tipo tomó bruscamente el rostro de Musa con ambas manos y lo acercó al de él con fuerza mientras le decía (casi gritaba) algo. Sentí la rabia correr por mis venas. _¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó sin que me percatara. No me di cuenta en qué momento mis piernas caminaron todo ese pasillo, pero ahora estaba frente a ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces dije en voz alta:

-¡Suéltala ahora! –justo antes de que acabara de decir la última palabra el tipo se sobresaltó y soltó el rostro de Musa. Me volteó a ver con una mezcla de asustado y desafiante.

-¿Y quién es este? –dijo, después de unos segundos, volteando a ver a Musa, la cual parecía debatirse entre el miedo, el enojo y la vergüenza. –No me vayas a decir ahora que con él tratas de olvidarme –le dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso me molestó. Hice una mueca y gruñí por lo bajo.

-Vete ahora si no…

-Si no qué? –me interrumpió, -¿TÚ vas a pegarme? –se rió.

-Te partiré el rostro si lo deseas –le dije alzando un puño. Estaba comenzando a realmente desesperarme.

-¡Ja! Claro –Exclamó alzando también un puño, -quiero ver que lo intentes…

-¡Basta!, ¡los dos, cálmense!... Parecen niños pequeños. ¡Nadie va a partirle el rostro a nadie! –intervino Musa, al mismo tiempo que nos observaba con una mirada nerviosa pero irritada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que nuestra pequeña discusión había llamado la atención de varias personas que estaban alrededor y que parecían deseosas de presenciar una buena pelea. En otras circunstancias con gusto habría golpeado a ese tipo, pero no lo hice por dos razones: primero, porque lo último que necesitaba era que me expulsaran en mi primer día de clases, y segundo, porque Musa me acababa de pedir que no lo hiciera.

-Mmm… como tú digas –dije entre dientes, y todavía con el puño apretado, -pero ahora lárgate, ¡y no quiero verte molestando a Musa de nuevo! –le dije al tipo con tono amenazador. Musa se sonrojó cuando dije esto, y él me miró con odio.

-Jaja… No me asustan tus ridículas amenazas –se mofó, –de todas formas ya tenía que irme, solo quería decirle unas cuantas palabritas a esta… muñeca –miró a Musa despectiva y provocativamente. Y acto seguido se fue; aunque antes yo hubiera preferido clavarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Después de que se fuera muchos de los alumnos seguían observándonos y también a la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido el tipo. Varios parecían encantados con la pequeña "escena" que habíamos montado, y otros decepcionados por la ausencia de golpes. Ignoré sus miradas y me voltee hacia Musa que sacaba unos libros de su casillero y los guardaba en su mochila. Ella estaba evitando mi mirada, pero pude distinguir unas lágrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Musa, este yo… ¿Quién demonios es ese idiota?

-No veo porqué puede interesarte... –dijo alzando la mirada hacia mí. – este… gracias por querer ayudarme, pero yo misma lo tenía controlado –.

No logré reprimir una risa sarcástica. Entonces ella frunció el ceño y me miró con enojo.

"_Qué bien se ve cuando se enoja"_ pensé.

-¿Acaso crees que soy débil? –me dijo con aire ofendido.

-Oye, tranquila linda. Pero debiste dejármelo a mí –le sonreí con picardía.

Frunció más el ceño y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la tomé de la muñeca.

-Hey, ya ya… no te enojes –traté de sonar más calmado. Había ido hasta ahí para hablar con ella, ya no quería empeorar más las cosas. –Quiero hablar contigo..

Ella suspiró y me volteó a ver con resignación. -¿qué quieres Riven?

-Solo quería saber si tu… -hice una mueca. No sabía muy bien como continuar, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar interés o preocupación por otros. –si tú estás bien, por lo que pasó el otro día… digo, es que yo… -me estaba poniendo nervioso, ya no sabía que estaba diciendo. _¡Mierda!_ –Creo que me debes una explicación.

Por la mirada que me mandó, y cómo adoptó un aire ofendido, supongo que lo que dije estuvo mal, o no lo dije de forma correcta. _¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no puedo hacer bien las cosas?! _

Musa sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo para sí que yo no pude oír. Parecía dispuesta a gritarme algo, pero ya no supe qué, pues en ese momento Layla apareció con aire preocupado.

-¡Musa!, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó al ver a su amiga con el rostro rojo y los ojos algo llorosos. –Toda la escuela anda diciendo que Duman y el chico nuevo se estaban peleando por ti –puso una mano en el hombro de Musa, y me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Lay, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Es solo que Duman vino a hablarme, pero no se supo controlar, el muy idiota… -le respondió Musa. –Pero, ya no importa… Debo irme Lay, luego hablamos. –Se marchó, antes dándole un beso de despedida a su amiga y lanzándome una mirada fugaz que no me dio a entender nada. Cuando se hubo ido Layla lanzó un suspiro y pareció dispuesta a irse también.

-¡Oye! Espera un momento… -le dije –me puedes decir qué tienen que ver Musa y ese tipo?

Layla frunció el ceño en señal de no entender, _¡como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma!_

-¿Por qué rayos me miras así? –le dije algo molesto por su silencio.

-¿De dónde vienes es normal pelearse con gente que no conoces?

Puse los ojos en blanco. –Luego discutimos eso, ¿vale? Yo te pregunté algo antes.

-Ash!, de acuerdo. "Ese tipo" se llama Duman. Es el ex novio de Muse –dijo haciendo una mueca que no supe interpretar.

Las palabras "ex novio" produjeron una extraña sensación dentro de mí. ¿Ira?, ¿celos?

¡Mierda! ¿Pero por qué rayos me está pasando esto a mí? Jamás había estado celoso por ninguna chica...

-Y, ahora que ya tienes lo que querías. Explícame que pasó ahorita contigo y Musa.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber? –le dije, pero solo me observaba expectante. –Nada, ok? Solo quería comentarle algo acerca de un… pequeño detalle que nos pasó… pero como llegaste no pudimos hablar bien –le lancé una mirada entre reprochadora y burlona.

-No creo que haya sido por eso que no pudieran resolver nada –me dijo. –supongo que simplemente lo arruinaste todo con tu arrogancia.

Mis sospechas de que a Layla no le caigo bien ahora son más claras. Pero no me entretuve mucho tiempo preocupándome en si le agrado o no a esa chica tan molesta; me quedé pensando en que tal vez, y odio admitirlo, yo lo eché a perder con Musa por no dejar atrás mi gran orgullo. ¡Joder! Esta vez debía reparar mis daños. Pues, por alguna maldita razón, siento que necesito ver feliz a Musa.

* * *

**Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo, pero como les dije: tuve una crisis. Jeje. Me disculpo de nuevo.  
Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones (yeiii!) ahora no me tardaré tanto en actualizar, se los prometo!  
**


	6. Volver a empezar

**Los personajes del Club Winx son de Rainbow S.r.l y de Iginio Straffi**

**Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus Reviews, porfa ;)**

* * *

**Narrador:**

Riven condujo por segunda vez en el día su motocicleta negra por el asfalto de Los Ángeles. El clima era el ideal para un día de verano, no había una sola nube en el cielo y Riven podía sentir los rayos de sol quemándolo a través de su chaqueta de cuero. Manejó hasta llegar a su calle, pero se detuvo tres casas antes de la suya. Estacionó la moto enfrente de la casa de Musa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre. Esperó algo inquieto frente a la puerta, estaba más nervioso de lo que desearía.

Después de unos segundos un señor bajo, gordo y algo calvo le abrió la puerta. Antes de pronunciar palabra examinó a Riven, por unos instantes, de arriba abajo y también su motocicleta, con expresión de desconfianza.

-¿Sí?, ¿se te ofrece algo? –preguntó por fin el hombre.

-Eh… buenas tardes, soy Riven… y quisiera hablar con Musa, por favor –le respondió un poco nervioso ante la mirada enojona del señor.

-¿Eres un compañero de la escuela? –le dijo, observándolo de nuevo y con el ceño un poco más fruncido.

-Esto, sí –Riven no sabía si el señor lo preguntaba solo por curiosidad o porque Musa le hubiera contado algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la escuela.

-Bien, le avisare a Musa que estas aquí –dijo el señor y, sin invitarlo a pasar, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Musa estaba acostada en su cama con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen y escuchando su canción favorita de Evanescence, cuando oyó a lo lejos que su padre le gritaba. De un salto se quitó los audífonos y lo vio parado en la entrada de su cuarto con mirada severa.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste cuando llamé a la puerta? –le preguntó enojado.

-Am… pues no te escuché –Musa señaló con obviedad los audífonos desde los cuales aún se podía oír la música que sonaba fuerte.

-Mm, pues bien, hay un muchacho en allá abajo que pregunta por ti –su padre hizo una mueca.

-¿Qu-quién? –preguntó Musa, que se había puesto de repente nerviosa, aunque tratando de no demostrarlo.

-Tiene un nombre raro, algo como Tribem… o algo así. Bueno el punto es que dice que es un compañero de la escuela… –el señor hizo otra mueca. –Mejor baja y ve a ver qué rayos quiere.

Musa soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Estaba molesta con su padre y él con ella, porque habían tenido una disputa cuando él la recogió de la escuela; él le había preguntado por qué se veía tan triste y enojada, pero ella se había negado a darle una explicación, por lo que su padre se puso a gritarle cosas como: "yo trabajo mucho para tu bienestar y me merezco saber que te pasa", etc. Y, aparte de enojada, ahora también estaba muy nerviosa porque creía saber quién era el que la buscaba, y no estaba segura de querer hablar con él. Y, al final, sus peores sospechas se confirmaron en el momento que abrió la puerta.

**Musa POV**

Abrí la puerta y tuve que reprimir un pequeño grito de al encontrar a Riven a escasos centímetros de mi cara con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y una rara expresión en su rostro que no pude descifrar.

Al verme, también él se sobresaltó y retrocedió un poco. Parecía nervioso, y sin verme a la cara dijo:

-Hey, Musa.

-Hey –respondí sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para que mi padre no escuchara. –Am… perdón, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mira, quería hablar contigo –Seguía sin verme a la cara.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado en la escuela. Pero si sigues creyendo que te debo una explicación entonces ya puedes irte -puse una mueca; recordar lo que había ocurrido hizo que me enojara de nuevo. –No tengo nada que decirte.

Hubo un silencio, en el que ambos nos cruzamos de brazos. Daba la impresión de que Riven estaba pensando seriamente lo que iba a decir, luego por fin dijo:

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, yo… -entonces alzó la mirada hacia mis ojos, y sentí que la sangre volvía a mi rostro, pero esta vez no fue por el enojo. -… yo soy el que te debe una.

-¿Qué?... –sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y descrucé los brazos.

-Que vengo a disculparme –dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para la oyera, y de nuevo desvió la mirada. No podía creerlo; a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, Riven daba la impresión de ser muy orgulloso y de nunca antes haber pedido una disculpa a nadie. –Perdón por haberme entrometido hoy en la escuela contigo y tu… y ese tipo –vi que frunció el cejo. –y perdón por lo que… lo que sucedió el sábado.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada para ver mi reacción, la cual fue quedarme parada con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que hacer o decir. De nuevo un silencio. Entonces se acercó un poco a mí y yo traté de retroceder, pero choqué con la puerta. Se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

-Yo… es solo que yo… -dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba nervioso y sonreí ligeramente. –No pude evitar reaccionar así…

-Oye, mira… no tienes por qué disculparte por lo del sábado –le dije, algo avergonzada, y ahora yo desvié la mirada, –fui yo la que te hizo sentir incómodo, y lo siento… yo no sé por qué lo hice. N-no pensé lo que hacía.

-No, no es tu culpa – me dijo.

-Sí, sí… –insistí nerviosa y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. –Es que últimamente están pasando muchas cosas y… y creo que me dejé llevar… y y-yo fui una tonta…

De repente puso un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar. Casi pegó su cabeza a la mía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y me susurró: -No digas eso, Musa. Tú no eres una tonta.

Y luego, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, retrocedió de nuevo algo incómodo, dejándome ahí parada, con la cara como tomate y el corazón en un puño. Y me di cuenta que no podía permanecer enojada con él por más tiempo. Así que me armé de valor y le dije:

-Riven yo creo que… ¿por qué no mejor olvidamos todo esto que ha pasado y… y volvemos a empezar?

Riven arqueó una ceja, como si acabara de escuchar mal. Pero al ver que yo no decía nada me respondió:

-Creo que.. no es mala idea. –y esbozó una ligera sonrisa; parecía algo aliviado.

"_Que linda sonrisa"_ pensé involuntariamente.

-Bien! Pues, amm… - dije, también sonriendo pero sin saber cómo continuar.

-Mm… Hola, ¿Qué tal?, soy Riven y vivo a tres casa de aquí –dijo con una mirada divertida y tendiéndome una mano.

-¡Ja, ja! –no pude evitar reírme con lo que dijo. –Hola Riven, me llamo Musa y ¡bienvenido al vecindario! –le dije estrechándole la mano, conteniendo la risa.

-Gracias linda –me guiñó un ojo, -supongo que te veré después.

-Claro, vecino –le sonreí.

-Nos vemos, Musa –dijo y (él también sin dejar de sonreír) dio la vuelta hacia su motocicleta.

-Por cierto, -le grité –linda moto! -Y dicho esto abrí la puerta de mi casa.

**Riven POV**

Se volteó para abrir la puerta de su casa, y entonces, sin pensarlo, le grité:

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?

Se detuvo en seco y volteo la cabeza para verme, pero ya no tenía la sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces me preocupó pensar que había vuelto a joderlo todo con mis palabras, que tal vez estaba de abusando de la nueva confianza que ella me tenía. Pero ella dio unos pasos hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Digo que si… quieres dar una vuelta? –le dije, ahora ya no tan seguro como la primera vez.

Hizo una mueca, como evaluando la situación y dijo: -¿Yo?, ¿contigo?... Pues, supongo que… ¡claro!, ¿Por qué no? –la sonrisa había vuelto a su cara. –Solo espérame un segundo –dijo, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su casa.

Esperé unos minutos y luego regresó con un suéter puesto.

-Primero pasaremos a mi casa por otro casco –le dije, y, recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que la había invitado a pasar a mi casa añadí: -iré yo rápido.

Nos subimos a la moto, avanzamos un pequeño tramo y bajé corriendo hacia la casa. Casi me doy en la cara con mi padre de no ser porque me detuve justo a tiempo.

-Por fin llegas, Riven –me dijo, con expresión de sorpresa al verme entrar corriendo. –Empezaba a preguntarme por qué no llegabas aún. ¿Qué tal tu primer día, eh?

-Bi-bien, papá –le dije entrecortadamente –pero tengo que irme, solo vine por algo…

-¿Irte a donde?, ¿no te quedas a comer? – me preguntó, extrañado.

-No, lo siento. Pero te veré más tarde. –le dije y corrí hacia la puerta de la cochera, entré y tomé otro casco.

Salí de nuevo y le entregué el casco a Musa, que se lo colocó mientras yo me colocaba el mío. Nos subimos a la moto y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sabía que lo haría, pero el repentino escalofrío que sentí cuando lo hizo me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Lista? –le pregunté, tratando de sonar calmado.

-Lista –me dijo, y se apretó un poco más a mí.

Arranqué y salimos a toda velocidad de la calle. Mientras pensaba en dónde llevaría a Musa, no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al sentirla tan pegada a mí y notar la nueva confianza que ella tenía me tenía ahora.


	7. Una rara conexión

**El club winx le peretenece a Rainbow S.r.l y a Iginio Straffi**

* * *

**Riven POV**

Estacioné la moto frente al muelle, el cual fue el primer lugar que pasó por mi mente para llevar a Musa. Y mientras nos quitábamos los cascos Musa dijo:

-Vaya, así que ya conocías Santa Mónica.

-Sí, vine aquí a surfear con mi padre hace unos días… de hecho fue el sábado –le respondí algo incómodo recordando lo que había pasado más tarde ese día. –… Me pareció un buen lugar.

Ella se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada. Pero no mencionó nada sobre el tema. -A mí también me gusta, es muy agradable para pasar el rato.

Nos adentramos en el muelle, donde claramente había mucha menos gente que el sábado; supongo que porque ese día todavía eran vacaciones y hoy era el primer lunes de escuela. Pasamos junto a un pequeño puesto improvisado en la entrada, donde se lucían varios retratos de personas sonrientes dibujados en blanco y negro, y desde el cual nos habló un alegre señor con tupido bigote y un raro acento.

-¡Jóvenes, un retrato de la linda pareja!, ¿eh? Se hace rápido y a solo dos dólares.

Sentí que me ponía rojo y desvié la mirada mientras aceleraba el paso. Pero el señor me siguió y continuó insistiendo, sin perder el tono animado.

-¡Vamos joven! Un recuerdo junto a su bella novia.

Aunque no quise voltear a verla, puedo apostar a que Musa también se sonrojó, y luego escuché que le decía al señor, con voz cortés, aunque algo nerviosa, que no gracias y que no éramos novios. Entonces él se disculpó, aunque sonó algo decepcionado y enojado: no le gustó perder a posibles clientes. Cuando seguimos avanzando, ya sin el-odiosamente-alegre-vendedor, nos reímos forzadamente de la situación, aunque no hubo ningún contacto visual. Y ninguno pronunció una palabra durante un poco más de minuto.

Fue Musa la que rompió el silencio. -Y cuando viniste, entraste al "Pacific Park"? –me preguntó.

Entonces voltee a vera a la cara y me pareció que el color rojo de sus mejillas había disminuido casi por completo, y su rostro se veía más relajado. Su calma me tranquilizó un poco, y le respondí:

-No. Creo que subirme a una montaña rusa junto con mi padre y mi madrastra no es exactamente mi idea de diversión.

Musa se detuvo y volteó a verme algo seria. -No sabía que tenías una madrastra.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que es mi madre, porque llevan casados más de ocho años. Pero no acostumbro llamarla así. –le dije, y también me detuve.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y aún ves a tu madre seguido? –me preguntó.

-Pues… no. Ella nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cuatro años. –le conté con tono de despreocupación. Pero no pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar eso.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Musa, que se me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos. –Oh, rayos. Lo siento… –dijo, sinceramente avergonzada.

-No importa. –le respondí. Pero ella seguía disculpándose. –Enserio. Fue hace mucho tiempo y casi no la recuerdo, así que no me afecta.

Ella me lanzó una mirada que no supe interpretar bien, pero me pareció como una mezcla de tristeza y lástima. No quise decir nada más sobre el tema así que desvié la mirada y comencé a caminar de nuevo. Musa me siguió el paso, y tras unos segundos dijo:

-Oye, uno no puede venir a Santa Mónica y no entrar al "Pacific Park"! –dijo.

Me gustó la forma en que cambió de tema y sonreí ligeramente de lado, pero no supe que decir a continuación.

-¿No quieres entrar? –me preguntó Musa. –Vamos, tal vez te diviertas… ¿conoces el concepto de diversión, verdad? –hizo una mueca burlona que la hizo ver muy sexy.

-Ja, ja, ¡muy graciosa! –le dije, y ambos nos reímos y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del parque de juegos mecánicos que hay sobre el muelle.

Musa me paseó por casi todo el lugar, mostrándome lo que había y de vez en cuando contándome viejas anécdotas que le pasaron en otras ocasiones que había venido. Yo escuchaba la mayor parte de lo que decía y a veces me reía con ella o asentía con la cabeza. Pero no podía evitar perderme por momentos y me dedicaba a observarla; los cambios de expresión en su rostro cuando cuenta algo divertido, la forma en que mueve sus manos cuando se emociona hablando, lo brillantes que se vuelven sus ojos azul-oscuro cuando el sol se refleja en ellos, y lo linda que puede llegar a ser su sonrisa.

Cuando me percaté de mis pensamientos me maldije. _"¡¿Pero qué rayos, Riven?! ¡Qué pensamientos más estúpidos! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?"_ Y entonces dejé de prestarle atención a su rostro y, en vez de eso, comencé a lanzar miradas furtivas a sus bien proporcionados pechos. _"Eso es",_ sonreía para mis adentros.

-Ahora que ya has visto lo que hay aquí, ¿Qué te apetece hacer? –preguntó de la nada Musa, regresándome a la realidad.

-Er… no sé, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

-Mm, ¿te quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna? –me preguntó sonriendo.

Trago saliva y volteo la mirada hacia la estructura blanca que en este momento no se mueve. El solo hecho de pensar subir me da nauseas, y recuerdo lo aterrado que estaba en el avión de Nueva York hacia aquí. Pero encojo los hombros con aparente indiferencia.

-Bueno, sí tú quieres –le digo, tratando de sonar calmado.

Tengo que hacerlo, sino Musa creerá que soy un cobarde. Pero una vez frente a la enorme rueda alzo la vista y me entran las ganas de arrepentirme. No. Ya demasiado vergonzoso es temerle a las alturas como para encima tener que admitirlo. Me siento a lado de Musa en la canasta metálica y me sujeto firmemente al asiento cuando la rueda comienza a moverse lentamente crujiendo un poco. Concentro la vista en mis rodillas, tratando de no ver el suelo que se aleja, ni al cielo. Cuando llevamos apenas un cuarto del recorrido Musa me habla:

-¿Estás bien, Riven?

Me obligo a voltear a verla y trato de sonreír. –sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Te ves todo pálido y tenso –me dice. Y como no respondo nada continúa. -¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Trato de parecer indignado con su pregunta. -¿Qué?, por supuesto que no. Solo estaba algo distraído.

-Está bien, está bien –oigo que se ríe por lo bajo. –solo era una pregunta.

Cuando llegamos hasta la cima siento mis manos sudorosas y las limpio discretamente en mis jeans. Musa ya no dice nada y espero que no esté pensando que de verdad soy una gallina. De repente siento la mano de Musa que se posa ligeramente sobre la mía al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Observo nuestras manos, algo desconcertado, y luego alzo la vista para ver que ella me sonríe.

-Mira qué bien se ve todo desde aquí arriba –me dice sin dejar de sonreír y con su otra mano señala el paisaje que tenemos al frente.

Me armo de un valor que hace unos segundos no tenía y observo como Los Ángeles se extiende inmenso hacia el horizonte. Es una muy buena vista.

-Nada mal. –le comento mientras esbozo una ligera sonrisa, y esta vez sin tener que fingirla.

El resto del rato que pasamos sobre la rueda de la fortuna fue menos torturante que el principio. Sobre todo porque en todo el tiempo Musa no soltó mi mano. Y cuando nos bajamos me dije que no había habido razón para estar tan nervioso al empezar. Entonces sentí un rugido en las tripas, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las cinco y diez, y que la última comida que había tenido había sido a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela.

-Hey, ¿tienes hambre? –le pregunto a Musa.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí. –se ríe. –Ven, mas allá hay puestos de comida.

La sigo hasta un área grande donde hay varias mesas y sillas al aire libre, y, alrededor, diferentes locales de hamburguesas, pizzas, helados, y más.

-¿Qué se te antoja? –me pregunta. –En lo personal me gustan mucho las hamburguesas de ahí –señala un puesto que tenemos al frente.

Yo, como nunca he probado nada de aquí, y solo sé que quiero comer, le respondo: -Pues vamos si quieres.

Nos paramos frente al mostrador y elegimos cada uno una hamburguesa diferente. Como es comida rápida, prácticamente no tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo para que estén listas. No sé si Musa ya esperaba que yo me ofreciera a pagar, pero aún así saco mi cartera del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y pago las dos hamburguesas y los refrescos. Guardo de nuevo la cartera y con el rabillo del ojo veo el rostro de Musa de nuevo ruborizado.

-Gracias. –me dice cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-No fue nada.

Comenzamos a comer las respectivas hamburguesas, mientras le lanzaba una que otra mirada a Musa. Después de acabar mi hamburguesa y tomar un sorbo de coca-cola me aclaro la garganta un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacerlo –dice Musa sonriendo.

-Ja, ja.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿El señor enojado que me abrió la puerta es tu padre?

La sonrisa de Musa se borró un poco. –Sí. Es mi papá, y perdón si fue grosero contigo, pero supongo que seguía enojado porque tuvimos una pequeña pelea antes de que llegaras.

-Que mal –dije, dudando si preguntar o no por qué se habían peleado. Pero no quiero que Musa crea que soy muy metiche. -¿Y solo vives con él, o…?

Esta vez su sonrisa se borró por completo, e inmediatamente supe que mejor hubiera sido no haber preguntado eso.

-Sí –respondió después de un largo suspiro. –Mi madre murió hace como nueve años, así que estamos solos, él y yo.

Noté la tristeza en su mirada al decir aquello y me sentí mal. Esta es una de las pocas veces en mi vida que me he sentido mal por otra persona. Es un sentimiento muy extraño, y no estoy seguro de que me agrade.

-Joder, lo siento mucho, Musa. No debí preguntar… –no sabía que más decirle. Ella se mostró muy avergonzada cuando le dije que mi madre me abandonó, pero su caso es algo diferente.

-Descuida, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? –me dijo, tratando de sonreír. –Yo tenía siete años, y ella era la persona que más admiraba, por su belleza, su amabilidad y su talento… -soltó algunas lágrimas silenciosas y bajó la cabeza.

Estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano. Ella hizo lo mismo cuando estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna y me hizo sentir mejor. Ahora es ella quien necesita sentirse bien.

-Gracias… es solo que aun la extraño… y sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero…

-Tranquila. Es normal que te sientas así –apreté más su mano. Supongo que lo que dije está bien, aunque no estoy seguro si es normal, pues yo no extraño a mi madre, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Estoy empezando a incomodarme porque no sabré que hacer si Musa no deja de llorar pronto, y no estoy acostumbrado a sostener tanto tiempo la mano de alguien. Aun así no la suelto.

Pero es Musa quién se suelta delicadamente de mi mano y se talla los ojos con ambas manos. Luego alza su rojo rostro y me sonríe.

_"Que increíble mujer"_ pienso.

-Ups, creo que tendré otra pelea con mi padre si no regreso pronto –dice checando la hora en su celular.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Pues yo no quisiera, pero le dije que regresaría antes de las seis.

-De acuerdo, vamos. –le digo y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Musa toma la basura de las hamburguesas y las tira en el bote más cercano. Entonces caminamos todo el camino de regreso a la entrada del muelle platicando de cosas triviales: sobre la escuela, los lugares interesantes en la ciudad, etc.

El camino en motocicleta de Santa Mónica hasta nuestra calle es agradable, pues el sol ya no calienta tanto y el clima está agradable. Nos estacionamos frente a su casa y la acompaño hasta la puerta. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y nadie dice nada.

-Gracias por… la vuelta –me sonríe. –Fue muy agradable.

-El placer fue todo mío. –le contesto. –Adiós, Musa.

-Adiós. –dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, el cual no vi venir.

Con una última sonrisa abre la puerta y desaparece tras de ella sin decir nada más. Me quedo unos momentos tratando de digerir lo que acaba de pasar. Siento el rostro ardiendo y me muevo torpemente hacia la motocicleta, y no me doy cuenta en qué momento llego a mi casa y la estaciono.

Después de la cena subo a mi habitación y me recuesto en la cama, recordando lo bien que se sintió pasar la tarde con Musa y llegar a conocer más de ella. Y también pienso en el hecho de que ambos perdimos a nuestra madre y no puedo evitar sentir que tenemos una especie de conexión por eso.

Creo que esta es la primera vez que el primer lunes de regreso a clases no fue tan malo. Es más, creo que fue increíble.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, pero con eso de las vacaciones y que salí de viaje y también que soy una floja (jeje) me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y trataré de no tardar tanto para el siguiente.**

**Y en caso de que no hayan entendido bien o se lo estén preguntando: Los sucesos desde el Capítulo 4 hasta el 7 son todos en el mismo día (el primer lunes de escuela).**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saludos.**


End file.
